Harry Potter 4 and a half The untold musical
by HerschelChen
Summary: The cast of high school musical hve won a prize to attend and perform, not just any orindary musical but....a musical in a Magic School..Will the muggles fit in and face their greatest Challenge? Or will they defy the witches and cause havoc? R&R PLEASE


**Harry Potter and the untold musical**

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

I **do not own** HighSchool Musical or anyone in this **except** the bus driver and Melanie.

Thanks to my friends **Ashlee, Alex** who helped me come up with a cool story line.

"What!" we shouted in unison. I couldn't believe it; we were going to Hogwarts. A supposed school for witches and wizards.

_Who even believes in that crap any more?_

_Who even knew that there was such a thing?_

"Well," said Ms. Darbus. "Let me rephrase my sentence. We have been selected- and when I say we _I mean_ the drama club- to attend Hogwarts a school of witchcraft for one year. Isn't that just splendid!"

"No," said Sharpay who didn't have the slightest clue what was being said. Instead, she just took a piece of her blond hair and twirled it around her finger as she began to speak making sure to roll her eyes. "It's more like wuh-eeird! But are going to have a musical there?"

"Absolutely! That is what this trip is all about; we have to show the witches and wizards our so-called 'Muggle' way of entertaining people, to show them that we are not just juvenile magic-less people. We are in fact able to perform our arts, much like they can. The theatre must bring warmth and kindness; it must sooth the soul of any individual. Of course I know many of these wizards and I assure you there is not a bad thing about them." Miss Darbus' eyes glinted mysteriously.

"Juggles?" said Sharpay looking up to the ceiling deep thought. "No, I don't think that I could do that."

"Me neither." said Ryan joining in that train of thought.

"Not Juggles, Muggles. It is the wizarding world way of naming humans. It's quite degrading, this is also why we must show them we are no part these muggle-like features in which the label us." Ms.Darbus frowned as she spoke, growing more irritated by the second.

"So, let me get this straight," I cleared my throat as all eyes fell upon me. "We are going on a trip."

"Yes we are."

"To a wizard school."

"And witch."

"Called Hogwarts, for one year. To perform in a play." I said getting out of breath by the last sentence. "And you think our parents are going to agree with all this?"

"Well as far as they're concerned it's a student exchange program where we discover what it's like to perform in different parts of the world. To discover their cultures and such, you will not be able to speak a word of this to your parents of course. They'll all think I'm losing my touch and get me fired instantly. However this is not just a play, it is _a musical performance_." Beaming she looked around at each of the faces as if expecting us to join in her happiness; but no one did except Ryan who was bouncing with anticipation at the thought of keeping something from his parents. Troy looked confused and Kelsi looked stricken. She was having enough problems adjusting to school life now she had to attend a completely different new school. If I were her I would be scared too.

Taylor looked skeptical and Chad wasn't even paying attention. Sharpay looked- well, like Sharpay- bored at the whole idea of a transfer. But I saw the excitement in her eyes; she loved it. Because it for her it was another opportunity to shine. Well I looked, well let's just say I was worried about my SAT exam and the fact that the trip was for a whole year. Education always comes first. Behind singing that is.

"And you know. I haven't got to the best part yet!" Miss Darbus wore a big smile.

"And that is…" said Ryan joining in her excitement.

"It's an all expense paid trip, so you have nothing to worry about. All your meals will be covered, clothes, books; everything. Hogwarts has agreed to contribute a generous amount of money for us. " She said looking at us.

Faces began to change.

We all smiled and in my case, breathed out worry and sucked in relief.

"Excuse me Miss Darbus."

"Yes Gabriella?"

"What about our SAT'S? Will we still get to do them?"

"Don't worry that's all taken care of. Besides, you'll be back before then." she smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

**THAT NIGHT**

"TAYLOR! Isn't it great I mean come on we are going to a Magic school for a whole year!!!!" I said jumping up and down and up on down on my bed.

"Yeah, that's great. And I think you mean _you_, are going to a Magic school- that is -not _we_." said Taylor sitting herself down onto a Baby blue portable chair. As she spun realization hit me.

"You're not going? But what's a trip if my best friend isn't going to be there?"

"Seriously Gabriella. Magic? I think Miss Darbus is a few cents short of a quarter because there's no such thing as magic." She spoke firmly like a mother punishing her child her she tried to steal a cookie before dinner.

"But what if it's real Taylor? What if it does exist?"

"It's not logical Gabi-"

"Even if it's not, we'll be away from our parents and your big sister. Just us; free." I looked her in the eye and she visibly loosened up.

"That would be nice…"

"It would be awesome!"

"And we still would be for educational reasons."

"Obviously"

"And there's no way this is going to happen again. So I best take the chance while I can." I nodded and ran over to hug her tightly.

"We just have to get our moms to sign the permission slip." We both knew, after what Taylor just said, if we told that to our mothers we would be on our way to Hogwarts before we knew it.

**Tuesday 5th September- Day before trip**

"Okay, people, line up and hand in all your consent forms. I hope that all parents have read the guidelines and restrictions. If not then this is the deadline- so find time to get it signed today or don't waste your frivolous time you could be spending in those place you shop at. Remember no one outside your parents, some of the staff and yourself know about this trip. Even to them, we are going to experience life is a normal English school child. Understood?" she said eyeing each one of us.

"Yes Miss Darbus," we echoed.

"If I get one complaint about your behavior, you will be shipped back here immediately." We all nodded feverishly and gave her the permission slips. From what I heard, Troy had a real tough time along with some of the other basketball players, to get their parents to sign the slip. Basketball was first, but they all agreed it was an opportunity they couldn't afford to miss.

Then, like always, the theatre was filled with noisy chatter.

**Next Day**

It was the day of the trip and boy was I excited. Everyone who was going was excited-for that matter. The crew for the trip consisted of these following people:

Sharpay and Ryan, Troy, Chad, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi, a girl called Melanie, Zeke, Cassandra and a boy in a suit called Dave. There was also the stage crew, you know, those guys who built all the props aside from us. Gary, Steve, Mark, Matt and Nina. Then there was the staff. Miss. Darbus of course was the main head teacher but then there was her assistant drama teacher. Mr. Corbee and Miss Yegelwel, both substitute teachers who both did a bit of drama in their time.

"Everyone ready?" said Ms.Darbus who was looking for her role book.

"Yes!" everyone said looking around at their surroundings.

"Kelsi?"

"Here Ms. Darbus!"

"Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Present" came two high-pitched voices.

"Gabriella?"

"Here."

"Troy?"

"Present." She continued to call out names, ensuring we were all safe and ready to go. "Okay everyone gather around." Ms. Darbus looked at her watch, "Someone will be here to pick us up in exactly a minute via floo powder so I want you to all line up, make sure you have a partner and wait here." We didn't even want to know what floo powder was, but I could tell Taylor was really racking her brains trying to figure it out.

"One, two, three, and four and five…" Counted Chad as every second ticked away. He was really a loser sometimes.

Everyone else remained quiet, silent as a mouse. Although inside, we were all bubbling with excitement.

"Fifty-six, Fifty-seven, Fifty- eight, Fifty-nine- Six-"

Just then a blue dot came into view way up in the sky.

"What the he-jammies!" said Zeke looking up in awe. Everyone else was shocked at what we saw. The blue dot slowly came even more into view producing a bus. It wasn't just any bus. From the outside you could see that it was a very strange bus. It was blue and grey and the muffler was about two times bigger than it was supposed to be. The door began to open slowly and everyone froze. Even Ms. Darbus whose motto was 'in the event of disaster always keep your cool because you'll never know what might be the outcome.'

She should see herself now. Well I wasn't doing too well either.

"Hats off the morning to yah!" said a very short man with an Irish accent. Truthfully, it took me a matter of 5 seconds to even notice that he was there. "I'll be yah bus driver for today. Now, whose in charge here?" he said looking up at each of us squarely in our faces.

It took Ms.Darbus a few seconds to find her cool. "I am." She said looking down at him at producing her hand fort him to shake.

Which he did fervently, "Nice to meet yah. My name is Oshan and Dumbledore sent me to carry you all to Hogwarts. Now up you into the bus. Lads and Lasses."

"Who's Dumbledore?" said Sharpay looking at Oshan.

"Missy here didn't tell yah all about him?" exclaimed Oshan pointing to Miss Darbus.

"Well no I might have failed to tell them…"

"Well," said Oshan. "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the _entire_ wizarding world. He is the one that protects Hogwarts against the one that cannot be named. He's headmaster too." Oshan was wide eyed at the thought of us having never heard of Dumbledore.

"The one that cannot be named?" I said looking at him "Why not?"

"You lasses ask a bit wee too much questions. Now come onto the bus. My bus; The Hefty bus."

"Like that's an appropriate name. Its so big.' said Sharpay sarcastically.

"Come along."

As we walk inside I was amazed, astounded really. The bus looked small on the outside but as they say looks can be deceiving. Sharpay was right, it was an appropriate name. The bus was huge.

They were tables and chairs –not the proper seating for a bus but it was more like a living room arrangement. In the back of the bus was the bedroom arrangement it was huge and had a lot of bunks for everyone.

"This is heaven!" Taylor exclaimed throwing herself on the bed

And she was right. It was heaven. It was amazing how no one seemed to be freaked out by all of this.

"Everyone in?" asked Oshan positioning himself by the steering wheel of the car "Hold on, it's goin to be a bumpy ride!" And with that we were off, off to start a new adventure.

"Hey guys come over here!" said Troy who was calling us to the window. "You gotta see this."

"No way!" said Melanie looking out the window; I did the same and it was truly a 'no way' situation.

We were flying in a bus.

Taylor started to scream but it wasn't a scream of terror but more of excitement. Soon all the girls were screaming and jumping on top of each other- including Ryan.

"Girls!" said Ms.Darbus but no one was listening to her. We continued jumping up and down and up and down.

"Ok girls, cool it!" said Chad looking at us and smiling

"Don't spoil the fun when it has just begun." Oshan smiled.

And he was right we were now starting to live and so far it was a blast.

**Well, i hope u like it and make sure to reveiw and special mention to my editor and friend remedy of pain Review please! Love all my readers.**

Ciao!


End file.
